moitiés et doubles
by ylg
Summary: post Brotherhood :: Les frères Elric ont rebâti leur petite famille à Rush Valley, avec leurs moitiés respectives et leurs amis. Mais qui est vraiment quoi dans le tas ?


**Titre :** Moitiés et doubles  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, Brotherhood  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Mei Chang, Paninya, Garfiel (et Armstrong/Mason)  
 **Genre :** familial/un peu crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « avouer quelque chose » d'après 31 jours (3 oct. '16)  
 **Prompt :** Don't Forget!/la photo de famille dans le montage où tout ce monde apparaît  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 2ème série animée  
 **Nombre de mots :** 650

oOo

Tous les membres de la petite famille Elric élargie sont toujours heureux de se retrouver à Rush Valley, pour affaires comme pour vacances. La ville aux automails est devenue pour eux un deuxième foyer après Riesenburg. Ils y ont des amis, presque une seconde famille.

Ed et Winry profitent d'un moment où leurs deux enfants jouent avec la famille Lidel pour prendre Al et Mei en traîtres et leur demander sans ambages quand ils comptent enfin officialiser leur liaison. Ne sont-ils pas fatigués de leurs allers-retours entre Xing et Amestris ? Les relations à longue distance, ils sont bien placés pour savoir que c'est usant, à force.  
Winry reconnaît que si Ed était toujours fourré dans ses pattes, elle finirait pas le remettre dehors, mais tout de même, à passer la moitié du temps sur la route pour apporter son savoir et son expérience à d'autres, pour étudier la pratique des autres, il finit toujours par lui manquer. Ça doit bien être pareil pour eux, non ?  
Comme il fait ça seul ou avec Al, et Al de son côté seul ou avec Mei…

…qui restent tout étonnés de la question, et même confus.  
\- À vrai dire, non.  
Ils fonctionnent mieux comme amis ; ils se sentent presque frère et sœur d'adoption. Ça fait quelques années déjà que Mei a découvert que ses idées farfelues de fillette amoureuse de l'idée de l'amour ne tenaient pas la route. Elles n'ont pas survécu à la réalité. Avec Al, elles n'ont certes pas été écrasées comme avec Ed ;  
(- Hey c'était pas ma faute non plus si tu t'es monté le bourrichon sur des rumeurs avant même de me connaître !)  
elle les a plutôt déposées en douceur dans le cimetière des souvenirs d'enfance.  
Al est un gentil garçon, mais elle n'est pas attirée par lui. Idem, Mei est une fille épatante, mais Al n'est pas intéressé, du moins pas ainsi.  
Ils sont partenaires de travail mais pas intimes. Enfin… ils savent beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre, des secrets qu'ils ne confient à personne d'autre, et il semble qu'il soit temps d'en faire éclater un au grand jour.

Paninya passe un bras possessif autour de Mei.  
\- Oui, bon. Il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre le prince charmant et c'est vrai que les terres des Chang sont salement loin, surtout avec le sable du désert plein les rouages des automails, mais on fait avec.  
\- Ah.  
\- Et…  
Ed essaie de plaisanter pour cacher son embarras à l'idée d'être complètement à côté de la plaque ;  
\- Al, tu vas nous dire que tu es avec Garfiel, du coup ?  
\- Allons donc, rétorque Winry, Garfiel entretient une liaison avec Monsieur Armstrong, ça n'est un secret pour personne.

Al rougit intensément, alors que Garfiel se détourne en se cachant le visage d'une main. D'abord, Ed et Winry croient qu'il dissimule ainsi un rire et se demandent aux dépens de qui se fait la plaisanterie – si ça se trouve, en fait, c'est vrai !  
Mais très vite, ils réalisent que non, ce sont larmes qu'il tente de retenir.

\- Non. Alex m'a… abandonné. Lâchement. Pour un garçon boucher de Dublith, crache Garfiel avec toute son amertume. Si le prince charmant était parti avec un riche marchand ou un preux militaire, encore, peut-être que ça passerait mieux. Mais être tombé si bas !  
\- Allons, allons, tente de le consoler Al ; ne pleurez donc pas tant que ça. C'est vrai que c'était surprenant de sa part, un tel comportement, mais vous finirez bien par retrouver quelqu'un qui vous mérite réellement.

Et à la voir lui tapoter gentiment le bras et lui offrir son propre mouchoir, l'assistance se demande si, là encore, ça n'est qu'un démonstration de la gentillesse naturelle d'Al envers tout le monde qui prête à confusion, ou si ce qu'Ed croyait être une plaisanterie est en passe de tourner à la prophétie auto-réalisatrice…


End file.
